fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carly Shay
Carly Shay is the main protagonist of the TV series iCarly, and her own webshow, iCarly. She is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Colonel Steven Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lived with her older brother in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza, while their father is stationed on a Navy submarine and her mother is never mentioned. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett. She is also the best friend and ex-girlfriend of Freddie Benson who lives across the hallway (Apt. 8-D) and has had a crush on her since the day they met. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Shay is a professional wrestler currently signed to GAIA Women Athletes, where she and Sam Puckett are the current GAIA World Tag Team Champions in their third reign, and Apex Caliber Wrestling on the Ignition brand, where she and Puckett are the current APEX Women's Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Background * Series: iCarly * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 121 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GAIA, APEX * Debut: * Status: Active * Billed from: Seattle, Washington * Allies: Sam Puckett (best friend), Freddie Benson (manager), Mai Valentine, Aelita Schaeffer, Sailor Moon (manager), Zoey Brooks, Tori Vega, Drake Parker * Rivals: Anarchy Sisters (Panty and Stocking), Hart of Hyuga (Hinata Hyūga and Samantha Hart), Téa Gardner, Korra, most of NCW's roster * Twitter: @iCarly Professional Wrestling Career GAIA Women Athletes GAIA Tag Team Champion (2014–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * 8-C Driver (Over the shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver) – APEX * Emerald City Stretch (Chickenwing Over the shoulder Crossface) – parodied from Alex Shelley * iRock (Swinging Reverse STO) – GAIA; used as a signature move in APEX Signature moves * Backpack Stunner * Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to a tree of woe hung opponent * Diving Kneeling Jawbreaker * Double Knee Backbreaker * Enzuigiri * Downloader (Brainbuster onto the knee) * Frog Splash * Front Missile Dropkick from the ring apron to an opponent outside the ring * Hair-pull Mat Slam * Handspring Back Elbow * Love & Giggles (GAIA)'' / Style & Grace'' (APEX) (Hangman's Neckbreaker followed into a DDT) * Push-up Facebuster, usually preceded by a Figure-four Headscissors * Reverse STO into the turnbuckles * Running Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent * Seated Fujiwara Armbar * Single Knee Facebreaker * Single Leg Boston Crab * Sliced Bread #2 (Shiranui, sometimes from the second rope or while standing) – adopted from The Brian Kendrick * Springboard Moonsault * Springboard Tornado DDT * STO * Straight Jacket Camel Clutch * Stretch Plum * Swinging Fisherman Suplex * Superkick, sometimes from the top rope * Tiger Suplex, sometimes bridging into a pin Managers * Freddie Benson * Sailor Moon Nicknames * "The Greatest Internet Star That Ever Lived" * "The Viral Phenomenon / Spectacle" Entrance themes * "Toxic" by Local H * "Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio (GAIA; used while as a part of iGeneration) * "Popularity" by Jonezetta (APEX; July 6, 2013 – present; used while as a part of iGeneration) * "Lo Horsemen" by Smoke DZA feat. Thirstin Howl III, Meyhem Lauren, and NymLo (2014 – present; used while as part as The Four Horsewomen) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Sam Puckett GAIA Women Athletes * GAIA Tag Team Championship (3 times, current, longest reigning) – with Sam Puckett Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers